


And nothing else

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur questions Eames' clothing choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts, and MSB66 gave me an assortment including purple and bow tie.

“Is that…?”

“Is what what?” Eames prompted, arms wide emphasizing the question.

Arthur swallowed loudly. “Is _that_ a purple bow tie?”

“You are neither blind nor color blind. Of course it is. It seems odd that you would ask when it’s perfectly clear.” Eames smirked.

“It’s sparkly and … paisley?”

“That, also, is obvious, darling. Your questions seem superfluous.”

“Passive aggressive.”

“That as well.”

Arthur took a deep bracing breath. “Mister Eames, you are wearing a sparkled paisley purple bow tie and nothing else. I always pictured you were more of neck tie man?”

“I bought the neck tie for you.”


End file.
